Quercetin, a natural antioxidant, is known to inhibit both acute and chronic phases of free-radical induced diseases. It has also been found to alleviate withdrawal symptoms accompanied with addiction, e.g., alcohol abstinence-induced anxiety and convulsion. See Joshi et al., J. Med. Food., 8(3):392-396 (2005).